dickerhorstfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bloodmoon (血月)
Datum: 10.08.2018-11.08.2018 In-Game: 16.02.2018-17.02.2018 Charaktere: * Tanaka Ryo * Matsuda Jin * Sakurai Kaede * Akita Jiro NSCs: * Tenshi * Hijikata Toshizô * Rinne * Jasper van Eyck * Rase * Kora * Shige Meister: Katrin Zusammenfassung Kaede und Tenshi hatten bereits seit einiger Zeit den Plan, ein Wochenende zusammen in Kyoto zu verbringen. Auf der Fahrt verschwand Kaede plötzlich, Tenshi alarmierte panisch seine drei anderen Brüder, die sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Kyoto begaben. Noch im Shinkansen kurz vor dem Kyotoer Bahnhof wurden die drei durch eine Dimension gezogen und tauchten bei Sonnenuntergang im Himmel über dem mittelalterlichen Kyoto auf. Ihre Elemente und Fähigkeiten ließen sie den Sturz überstehen. Nach einer kurzen Orientierung ereilte Jiro eine Art des bekannten Rufs, der ihn und damit auch die beiden anderen zu dem blinden Magier Rinne führte, von den drei vermutete ein Vorfahre Kaedes. Rinne eröffnete den drei Helden, dass die Geister der Stadt nach und nach verschwanden, was den Schleier zwischen dieser Welt und der Welt der Dämonen schwächte, so dass diese letztendlich die Welt übernehmen könnten. Er nahm den Helden das Versprechen ab, dass sie sich der Sache annehmen würden, dafür würde er ihnen helfen, zu Kaede zu finden. Mit Hilfe der Erinnerungen der Drei erschuf er ein Geisterlicht, dem sie mit Hilfe von drei von Rinne besorgten Pferden in den Süden zu einer etwas versteckten Bucht folgten. In der Bucht lagen drei Schiffe vor Anker und die Helden trafen auf die beiden Sucher Rase und Kora wie auch den Holländer Jasper van Eyck, die einen aus dem Himmel ins Meer und dann in Raserei gefallenen Kaede kurze Zeit vorher ruhig gestellt hatten. Nachdem die Helden sich um Kaede gekümmert hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass die drei Männer ebenfalls Fälle auftauchender Yokai und verschwundener Geister untersuchten. Nach einer Nacht in der Erde einer Höhle führten Kora und Rase die Heldengruppe am nächsten Tag zum letzten bekannten Ort eines Yokai-Vorfalls. In einem Haus fand Ryo auf den verbrannten Überresten einer Rokuro-kubi ein eigenartiges Zeichen, das er sich einprägte und kopierte, um es den anderen zu zeigen. Dadurch öffnete er unwissentlich ein Portal zur Welt der Oni, und die Gruppe musste gemeinsam mit Rase und Kora gegen zwei Oni, eine weitere Rokuro-kubi und einen Oni-bi kämpfen. Kurz nach dem Kampf entdeckten Kora und Jin im Chaos des Markts einen jungen Samurai mit einem eigenartig weißen Auge, der sie beobachtete. Eine Verfolgung durch Ryo und Kora blieb jedoch erfolglos. Die Helden beratschlagten sich erneut mit Rinne, der das Zeichen als Portalschlüssel identifizierte und die Sorge teilte, dass die Gefahr nicht gebannt war, so lange der Erschaffer dieses sehr seltenen Zeichens sich noch frei bewegte. Jasper, den die Gruppe vor Rinnes Haus wiedertraf, konnte den weißäugigen Samurai nach Jins Beschreibung als seinen Erzfeind Shige identifizieren, den Leibwächter des Hofadligen Sadawara no Yorihora. Die Helden und Jasper trafen sich erneut mit Rase und Kora. Während Jin, Ryo und Kaede mit den drei Männern zu einem Unterschlupf für den Tag weiterzogen, besorgte sich der unter starkem Durst leidende Jiro auf dem Markt Geld, mit dem er vorhatte, unter großen Gewissensbissen einer Prostituierten Blut abzukaufen. In einem Bordell kreuzten sich seine Wege sowohl mit der jungen Prostituierten Kaneko wie auch mit einer Yorogumo, die sich Jiros Geist einverleiben wollte, um ihre Brut zu stärken. Jiro schaffte es, Kaneko wie auch die Bewohner der Stadt vor dem Spinnendämon zu retten, indem er sie zu dem Unterschlupf lockte, wo die Gruppe und die drei anderen die Spinnendämonin töteten, ehe sie ihre Brut aussetzen konnte. Während die Helden den Tag in einem Versteck im Boden des Unterschlupfs verbrachten, konnte Jasper durch seine Verbindungen zum Shogunat ein Treffen mit Sadawara no Yorihora erwirken, bei dem die Gruppe plante, Informationen zu sammen. Im Anwesen des Adligen kam es zum Aufeinandertreffen mit Shige, Sadawara no Yorihora und einem Mönch, der sich als Yokai entpuppte. Die Gruppe führte einen erbitterten Kampf gegen ihre Gegner und einen von ihnen beschworenen Gashadokuro, an dessen Ende sie es schafften, die Yokai-Anführerin wie auch ihren Handlanger Shige unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte zu besiegen und so die Schutzgeister der Stadt, Jaspers Geist Sylvie wie auch Rinnes Schutzgeist Nekomata zu befreien und den Schleier wiederherzustellen, so dass Kyoto und die Welt wieder sicherer waren. Nach einer kurzen Rast im Unterschlupf tauchte Rinne zusammen mit der von Jiro zu ihm geschickten Kaneko auf, um sich bei den Helden zu bedanken. Mit Hilfe ihrer Erinnerungen erschuf er für die Gruppe ein Portal, das sie in ihre Welt zurückbrachte. Die Helden tauchten an verschiedenen Orten auf, trafen sich dann aber alle bei einem besorgten Tenshi in Kyoto, um mit ihm dort zusammen einige Tage zu verbringen. Nennenswert * Kaede weiß nicht, dass er in Raserei gefallen ist, da die anderen ihm nur erzählten, dass er von dem Aufprall ins Meer so schwer verletzt gewesen sei, dass er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Jiro hat zu diesem Zweck extra einen Deal mit Kora geschlossen, damit sie Kaede nicht verraten, was geschehen ist. * Die "Sucher" sind eine Gruppe von Huntern, die dafür sorgen, dass übernatürliche Wesen nicht Überhand nehmen und die Menschheit wenn nötig vor ihnen beschützen * Die Frau von Sadawara no Yorihora, die von diesem vor dem abschließenden Kampf getötet wurde, wurde von der Gruppe als den Geist wiedererkannt, die sie im Spukhaus während des Abenteuers ''Glut'' trafen * Ryo schaffte es im abschließenden Kampf, mit 3 Blutpunkten zweimal vollkommen der Raserei zu wiederstehen * Tatsächlich haben die Helden während dieses Abenteuers ihre Vorfahren getroffen, Jiro hat dabei Kaedes Vorfahren unwissentlich verkuppelt